What's the Difference
by eclare223
Summary: So this story is based off of The Outsiders. It doesn't follow The Outsiders plot but it involves Greasers and Socs. If you haven't read The Outsiders than read it! And read this story too! :


**Hey! So this is a new story I've decided to start… obviously. **** Tell me if you like it! By the way it's based off of the book called The Outsiders. I love it and I thought it would be cool to base a story off of it. Also this story doesn't follow the main plot of The Outsiders It just has the idea of greasers and soc. And if you don't know soc. stands for Socials. Kind of just like the popular group in town. K I'm going to stop talking now… **

**Chapter 1- Warnings**

Sirens. Red and blue lights flashing. As I processed the cop cars racing down the street towards me I started running. I couldn't get caught again! I was already on probation. My friend Adam was right behind me. I tried to concentrate on our sneakers hitting the wet pavement and trying not to think about getting caught. Suddenly I slipped on the drenched concrete and was on my back in an instant. "Eli let's go! They're getting closer!" I tried to respond but the wind was knocked out of me. When I attempted to get up a shocking pain ran through my back. "Damn!" was all I could let out. Adam started hopping from foot to foot, "Eli I swear to god if you don't get up right now I'm gonna have to leave you!" he whisper yelled. I tried to get up again but failed. It was a pretty hard fall! I heard the cop's sirens getting closer, "Adam just go! It's fine." Adam gave me a worried and confused face, "But Eli-" "Adam go now… or I'll beat you up real good tomorrow!" I threatened. Adam still looked worried but sped off when the cop cars screeched to a halt in front of the sidewalk I was on. One of the cops jumped out of the car and spotted me still lying down. He smirked, "Stupid kid. Let's go!" he breathed hoisting me up and throwing me into the back seat. I cussed under my breath. "Watch your mouth!" the cop warned. I grumbled but stopped cussing. I was already in enough trouble as it is. I watched the buildings in the night fly by as I saw girls giggling as they came out from the town's drive in movie theatre. I watched them as they met up with they're preppy boyfriends. Stupid Socs. They think they're perfect and they can do no wrong. They're just a bunch of assholes. I rolled my eyes as one of the socs. looked up and saw me and gave me the finger. So mature, I thought sarcastically. Once we arrived at the police station the cops dragged me out of the car and brought me into a secluded room. "Alright. Mr. Goldsworthy," the police man started, "you know you're on probation don't you?" he asked. I nodded my head, my eyes just staring at the wall beyond him. "Then why in the world would you steal from a freaken store, knowing you had only one more chance until you get thrown into jail?" he yelled. I shrugged. The police man sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what goes through you greaser's minds," he mumbled. I clenched my fists… us greasers. That's what we were known as. "I called your mom; she should be here any minute to pick you up. Once she gets here though I'm going to have a long talk with her," he said trying to sound scary. I smirked at his words and kept staring at the wall. "Baby boy what have you gotten yourself into now?" I heard my mother ask me. I didn't look her in the eyes. "It seems your son has stolen from a local supermarket down the street. Now these may be little crimes but little crimes can lead to big ones," the police man ranted. My smirk grew even wider. Boy he thought he was real smart. I chuckled at the thought. "Do you find anything funny about this?" the police man asked me. I looked up at him, "Nope," I said sarcastically. He let it drop and continued talking to my parents, "One more time, and I mean ONE MORE TIME and your son will be thrown in jail. Maybe not for a long time but he's going in the slammer if there's a slip up," the cop said menacingly. My mom nodded her head in understanding. She yanked on my sleeve and we made our way out of the police station. "Why Eli?" she asked sounding hurt. I kept my eyes away, "Why what?" I played dumb. She clenched her fist on the steering wheel, "Why do you keep getting into trouble? Why do you skip school? Why do you not care?" she asked. I shrugged. "Well things are changing. If you get in trouble one more time, if you skip school one more time, if you get as low as a C on your report card… there will be harsh consequences," she warned. I didn't answer. Whatever, I thought. At least I got Adam… Adam! "Did Adam come home?" I asked wondering if he was ok. My mother nodded, "He's got the same warning. Both of you better behave or so help me I will-" "Jeez mom! Ok! I got it!" I said getting annoyed. She glared at me but drove off towards home. I continued to watch the buildings and people pass by. I saw the same socs. from before. One girl caught my eye. She had curly auburn hair and was standing with a tall lean guy wrapping his arm around her. She was the only girl I still recognized from elementary school. Clare, I think her name was but I wasn't sure. She seemed like the only normal one, but she still wasn't completely human. Once we got home I ran inside and up to my room. I saw Adam lying on his bed, "Hey," he greeted "hey," I answered dully. "Your mom talk to you?" he asked. I just nodded. He chuckled, "It's times like these I wish I didn't actually live with you," he said jokingly. I threw a pillow at him and flopped onto my bed. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Well, we better get to sleep its Monday tomorrow!" Adam said cheerfully. I glared at him, "And why do you sound so excited about that?" I asked. He shrugged, "I get to see Fiona," he said simply. My eyes widened at his naivety, "Adam she's a soc." I said. "I know, but she's different you know?" I rolled my eyes, "No I don't know. Adam not to be harsh but she doesn't even know you exist," I answered not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I know," he yawned, "But she will," he finished sleepily. I closed my eyes. I'd love to see the day when a soc. girl started to date a greaser. After that thought I drifted off to sleep.

**Tell me if you liked it! I have this story pretty much planned out so yeah…. REVIEW! **


End file.
